


Heaven

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent to Heaven with Sam and Dean in 5.16 "Dark Side of the Moon" and the boys get to experience her heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

You thought death would hurt, would come like a truck hitting you, but honestly it was over so quickly it was like it hadn’t happened at all. There was no bright light, no angels ushering you across, though you took that as good thing with your luck with angels lately. You just woke up to the sound of running water and someone screaming your name. When you opened your eyes you saw Dean’s face, a much younger version of Dean’s face smiling down at you. 

“C’mon kiddo you’re doing great, can’t give up now!” he said and you stared up at him. 

“Dean?” you asked and he just laughed. 

“C’mon let’s get you back in the water!” he said joyfully and walked towards what you now realized was a lake. 

Weird. This was one of your memories, one of your best memories from the time you were six. Dean had been put in charge of the two of you for the weekend while John was out on a hunt and he’d taken you and Sammy swimming. Though Sam was too young to do much more than sit and watch but Dean had decided it was time for you to start learning. You decided to go along with it however and the next thing you knew Dean was throwing you into the icy water and you were kicking frantically to get to the surface. A strong pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you up. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you baby girl I’ve got you.” Dean was saying, holding you tightly and rocking you back and forth while you choked out water and gasped for air. 

You remembered now, why this was one of your favorite memories. Though you’d nearly drowned it was the closest you’d ever felt to Dean, as he held you and rocked you back and forth and promised he’d never let anything happen to you again. 

Then the scene switched, and you were standing in a dusty motel room standing between Sam and John clutching an old locket of your mothers, broken. Sam was screaming at John that it wasn’t your fault that it was an accident and John, drunk again was yelling back that you were too careless that you couldn’t do anything right. 

Why am I dreaming about this? You thought but then John ran through the door, slamming it behind him and Sam was turning to you and wrapping you in his arms. 

“It’s okay Y/N/N.” he said kindly, holding you as you cried. “Dad’s just upset, it isn’t your fault.” 

“I broke it, Sam!” you cried. “It’s my fault Dad’s mad.” 

“No, no sweetie Dad’s mad because…because he’s mad. But you didn’t do this. It was an accident; you didn’t mean to. And I promise you, it doesn’t mean dad doesn’t love you, that Dean and I don’t love you. We all make mistakes, Y/N. I love you, kiddo, and I promise Dad will get over it. You won’t ever lose me.” 

You smiled and hugged him tighter. 

“Aw, look at that.” A voice said and you froze. “Even in heaven you’re a screw up. Figures, you Winchesters can’t do anything right.” 

You turned from Sam’s arms and faced none other than Zachariah, staring at you like he’d just won the lottery. 

“Zachariah.” You hissed. “What do you want?” 

“What I’ve wanted since I was assigned you and your brother’s case.” He said, placing his hands in his pockets and sauntering towards you. “For your brothers to say yes.” 

“Fuck off.” You hissed and took off running but as you turned a corner you saw none other than Ash, ushering you through a door with a weird symbol on it and you ended up in the Roadhouse, seeing the real Sam and Dean and… 

“Pamela!” you cried and ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. She laughed and kissed your forehead. 

“Hey there beautiful.” She said and then you hugged Sam and Dean before Ash explained about multiple heavens, angel radio and how to find the garden. 

“So what did you see?” Dean asked you. “What’s your heaven?” 

“We’re about to find out!” Ash cried as he wrote a new symbol on the door. “Next stop in our garden tour, Y/N’s personal heaven!” 

The three of you took a deep breath and walked through the door into an empty field with a fence running through the middle of it, with three beer bottles perched on top of the posts. You saw a sixteen year old Dean and a twelve year old Sam. John was rooting around in the back of the impala and walked over to you with a sawn-off, handing it to you. 

“C’mon girl.” He said, smiling. “Let’s teach you to shoot!” 

“You’re gonna do great.” Dream-Sam told you and you smiled at him. 

“C’mon kiddo you’re fourteen now! Time you learned the ropes.” Dream-Dean said joyfully and you cocked the gun, taking a deep breath and shooting at the beer bottles, hitting all three of them on the first try. Dream-Dean and Sam whooped for joy and John clapped, laughing as you jumped up and down, laughing. 

“This is one of your best memories?” real-life Dean asked and you nodded. 

“It was the first time I felt like I’d done something right.” You said quietly. “Dad was proud of me, you and Sam too. I just…I don’t know.” You sighed and real-life Sam patted you on the back kindly. 

“It’s a good memory.” Sam said kindly and Dean smiled at you. 

The next thing you knew you were back at your hold house, talking to your mother with yellow eyes, and Zachariah mocking the three of you. Then Joshua showed up and told you God couldn’t care less about the apocalypse and you woke up back in the motel room, bullet holes in your favorite shirt and blood on the sheets. Dean called Cas while you and Sam cleaned up. 

“Don’t worry, Sam.” You said, noticing how he was pacing back and forth. You walked over and hugged him tightly, though you were his older sister his height made you feel small. “We’ll figure it out, with or without Him.” 

“Damn right we will.” Dean joined in. “Together.”


End file.
